Every healing process after an injury or an operation challenges the body's powers of regeneration. Platelets play a pivotal role in this regeneration. Not only do the platelets initiate the coagulation of the blood and thereby also wound closure, they also play an important part in tissue regeneration since they produce messenger substances, so-called growth factors. These growth factors attract stem cells and reserve cells and induce these to differentiate. Through this proliferation, the new tissue is then formed.
Growth factors act like a “magnet” on stem cells and reserve cells. If the power of this “magnet” is increased, more stem cells and reserve cells are attracted and healing time is reduced.